Is it true?
by IheartSasukun
Summary: Tenten believes Neji likes his fangirls..And Gai-sensei tells them they are going on a mission? Since when? NejixTen
1. Default Chapter

_Neji-kun! Neji-kun!_

_You would like to go on a date with me right?_

_No slut! Why would he like someone like you!_

_Yeah sure, you two stink! Ofcourse he likes me._

_Neji felt like he was never get away from those stupid girls.._

_All the girls where hugging Neji…and touching him the whole time._

_Tenten felt like she was going to fall apart._

"Neji?" Tenten said to her team mate.

"…" Neji said nothing, like usual.

"Ugh! Quit it already!" Tenten kind of yelled. _Shit, me with my big mouth!_

"Quit with what?" Neji said kalm.

"You know what!" Tenten was angry he noticed, of what anyway?

"No?" Neji answered and asked.

"Those girls, you like it don't you?" Tenten said jealous and angry.

"…" _So that's why she is angry.. _Neji thought…

"Hmpf! Don't speak then!" Tenten said and run away.

"Well Neji, you didn't do anything back then." The 'unique' team mate said.

Lee arrived, together with Gai, they saw Neji's face, he was angry.

_Why does they both think I liked it? I mean, those stupid girl, and why does Tenten are about that? She never does! _Neji thought.

"That jerk."

"Stupid Neji!" Tenten all said when she walked to her home.

"Guess he isn't so good after all!"

Tenten arrived at her home, she saw her parents waiting for her.

"What's wrong , dear?" Tenten's mother asked.

"Nothing mom! I'm ehh just going to my room okay?" She said with a smile on her face.

"Okay then, im going to bring you some food soon okay?"

Tenten nodded, while she was running to her room.

She laid her head on the pillow and thought.._Was it true? Neji did really liked it! Oh men! This sucks…maybe he hates me now…oh god no! What have I done? Stupid Tenten!_

knock knock Lee entered the room, eh yeah with Neji and Gai-sensei..

_This is bad..Tenten thought._

"Uhm morning sensei, and Lee.." Tenten said.

She saw the glare of Neji..he was mad at her, she was so death.

"TENTEN WHY DID YOU WALK AWAY!" Lee and Gai yelled at the same time.

"Not so loud! The neighbours can hear you!" Tenten said.

"UH OKAY!" They again yelled.

sigh

"Okay Tenten!" Gai said.

"Mh? What okay?" Tenten asked.

"I'm going to explain the new mission to you three!" Gai said.

"MISSION! SENSEI WHY DIDN'T YOU TOLD ME ABOUT IT?" Lee yelled asked.

"Lee!" Tenten warned him..before thousand times..

"Sorry"

"Lee! I'm telling you now okay!" Gai said.

"Haji Sensei!"

"Im now going to explain the mission..!" Gai announced.


	2. Back to the beggining

"I'm now going to tell you guys the mission!" Gai said..

Everyone was waiting..and he started.

"I made the little teams up Tenten, go with Neji and Lee goes with me!" Gai said with a "D" look on his face..

_Damn..Tenten thought._

"Sensei, can I go with Lee?" She was ashamed she asked that.

"Sorry" She said one second after that.

It was quit for a long time.

Tenten was angry, angry at herself, and Gai-sensei and Lee, and ofcourse the most, Neji!

They said we are going on a mission eh?

Well, I'm going, bye Sensei and Lee and Baka-sama!

Tenten run downstairs her team and sensei followed her..

"Damn"

When she was running, she noticed when she looked behind, she didn't saw Neji, so he didn't care, -again-.

"Im getting sick of this!" Tenten yelled to Gai-sensei and Lee.

"Leave me alone!"

Tenten jumped on a building, and was heading to someone.

But who? Now Lee was there…humpf…maybe I could go to Ino? Naah way to slutty, Sakura? The same, Hinata? Don't think she would say anything..So..Temari..?

Tenten was lucky, because Temari was with Gaara and Kankurou in Konoha.

So, Tenten began to search for Temari.

When she was half way to the place where Temari stays.

She heard someone yelling her name..

_Not now.._

Aargh! Lee and Sensei!

"TENTTEEEN! WAAIITT!" Lee and Gai yelled.

"I'm waiting!" Tenten yelled back. _Baka's._

"Tenten! When did you begin to become so annoyed and angry?" Lee said SERIOUS.

"Am I?" Tenten said KALM.

_Oh God! Im going to talk and act like Neji or Sasuke! This cant be happening! To me anyway.._

"Tenten, your going with me and Lee, back to Neji or else you cant be ninja anymore!" Gai said.

Tenten had a face of; x.x; NOOOO!

She didn't believe the don't ninja part, but the part she was going back to NEJI.

"Alright..i'll come.." Tenten said and followed her sensei and team mate.

When they arrived, they saw Neji..

Neji was angry, and annoyed of the time that was wasted, and that he gotta be with Tenten for 3 weeks..yes a stupid mission of 3 weeks!

Gai explained the mission further, they gotta search for a stupid jewel.

"How boring." Tenten said annoyed, and pissed of.

Neji smirked, he kind of likes the annoyed and pissed Tenten.

"TENTEN! THIS IS SUPAH COOLIE!" Lee yelled in her ear..

Tenten drew out a kunai and almost hit Lee with it.

Well, this was normal situation when he was yelling in her ear though.

Uh..normal? No..

It was was quite again..a long time..

Neji saw Hinata, running to him.

"N-n-n..ejji..father w-wants to see y-you..now.."


	3. Diary Problem

" Why?" Neji asked.

"I-i..dont k-know.." Hinata said.

"-sigh- Guess ill come."

"But Neji! The mission/survival training?" Gai asked.

"When I come back we will go."

"And how long does it take?" Tenten asked.

"How do I know" _baka_

sigh- "Always." Tenten said.

Neji left, Hinata also.

It was quit for a long time..-again-

"Oh well, it was boring anyway with Neji" Tenten said after a long time.

"BUT SENSEI!" Lee yelled.

"IM SORRY LEE!" Gai yelled back.

They both had puppy eyes..weird ones..thick eyebrows…ugh

"Eh, should I go to my house since, Neji is gone and we cant start.." Tenten said.

"Sure then.." Gai said..

Tenten walked to her home, when she was in her room, she saw her diary OPEN.

Someone must have looked in it..?

But when?

Did..Neji…_Oh god.._

'NOO!" Tenten yelled in her room.

She was lucky her mom and dad weren't at home.

The diary page wich she saw open, was the page with…

_I like Neji verry much!_

_He was so cool today with training!_

Etc etc, that really sucked..

But, now he will find me also a fangirl! Oh, I forget he LIKES the fangirls!

Expect me ofcourse, I mean I don't have long hair from my head to my toes..

And no blue beautiful eyes..so..

sigh- Uh..what now..I cant go see him anymore now he read it!

I will just go tell him how a jerk he is that he read my diary!

On the way to the Hyuuga house, Tenten saw fangirls.._Always _she thought.

She saw Neji, she walked to him.

Take him to a place where they can talk alone…and..

"Neji! You baka!" Tenten said angry

"….what…did I do now.." Neji said.

It was a surprise he even said something!.

"You read my diary!" Tenten said.

"So? There was some good information…-smirk- " Neji said. **(evil xD)**

"….." Tenten was speechless..

"Hehe, so you fell down really hard when you wanted to throw your first kunai eh?" Neji said.

HUH? No way, he read the other page, no, he wouldn't he knows about the other page!

"Hmpf, your making that up." Tenten said, eh blushing.

"Yeah, I read both pages of your diary.."

Tenten felt, if she was going to fall apart. -again-

sigh- I shouldn't be ashamed of it…he will only have fun this way.

"So what?" Tenten said as if that was the only this she could say.

"So what? So what you like me hehe.."

"I-i-i!" –sigh-

Neji was coming to me…no he will be angry on me! Instead of that, Neji hugged her.


	4. Preparing for Mission!

"N-Neji…why did you do that?" Tenten said with a blush on her face.

"Mh.." Neji said nothing..

They said nothing to eachother…

"Uhm..I should be going to home…" Tenten said.

"Ok, tell Gai-sensei I'm going tomorrow for the mission." Neji said, and he walked away.

"Sure.." Tenten was standing there with a face of: --what the hell?—And a face of –YES!—

She liked Neji, and I guess after this he liked her too..

"Yay!" Tenten yelled when she was going to her home.

At home..her mom was cooking dinner.

"Tenten, so your going on a mission tomorrow? A survival training also?" Her mother asked.

"Yeah I will be team with Neji." She said with a smile.

"Oh the Hyuuga.." She said a little scared.

"Whats wrong?" Tenten asked confused.

"I heard that Hyuuga's like to kill people.." Her mother said.

"Haha, mom Neji would never kill me!" Tenten said.

"Uh okay then.." Her mother, wondered why Tenten's so happy..

Tenten run to her room.

She called Gai-sensei and told that Neji comes tomorrow, it was ok and tomorrow the mission starts! She was excited only because, of Neji, when she first hated him a little? Well, love-hate. She only tries him to like her.. But now he does!

No, no Tenten don't think that way, he can't love you, he's Hyuuga, they DON'T love.

sigh- Well, maybe Neji changed.

We will see tomorrow, 3 weeks with Neji!

Maybe he will ask me…oh oh the girl mind is taking over me.

I should get some rest..for tomorrow..

**Next Day**

Tenten packed her stuff and went to the place they will meet Neji.

She put on nice clothes, and had her hair down, yes..for the first time she cared about how she looked, well her mother did her hair..because there weren't any hair ties since she lost hers..

Neji was dressed in his usual clothes, he looked at Tenten a long time.

Lee and Gai where sooooo happy about it..

Don't know why though?

When Tenten noticed how Neji was staring at her..

"Whats wrong Neji? I know my hair down sucks..but ok.." Tenten said to Neji.

"Who are you?" Was the thing what Neji said.

Lee and Gai interrupted..

"Yeah sensei, this girl is standing along time her maybe she is lost!" Lee said.

"Yes, maybe my student Lee!" Gai said.

"Baka's! Its me.." She drew out a kunai to do her little trick a kunai.

Their reactions about Tenten's looks:

"…Sensei! Tenten hit her head!"

"…Lee! I think your right!"

"…." Neji's mind: _Omg…_

"Uhh Gai-sensei where are we going to anyway?" Tenten asked.

"To Miruai! It only 5 days walking from here, lets do a contest who's there faster!" Gai and Lee run away…there where Neji and Tenten…they where going together on a mission..3 weeks..three weeks together..

"Shall we get going then." Neji said.


End file.
